


He Completes Me

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowerchild!Harry, Fratboy!Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is the definition of boy, and Harrys his online boyfriend who surprises him.<br/>Fratboy!Niall Flowerchild!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Completes Me

**Author's Note:**

> malikstone.tumblr.com :))   
> Feedback is lovely, thanks for reading! <3

Niall's been in college for three months. When Niall moved to America for school, he really didn't expect to make three best friends. Now that he thinks about it, he probably should have, they call them Fraternity Brothers for a reason. But he just assumed he'd make some friends and hangout with one of them more than the others, but not this. Now that he's met them, gotten close to them, he can't imagine moving back to Ireland and leaving them, only seeing them maybe a few times a year.

And yeah, he wants to go home and see his family, but _they_  feel like his family too. So he's thinking about staying when he's graduated.

It maybe helps a bit that now he's only an hour away from Harry.

Beautiful, silly, caring, perfect Harry.

He'd met Harry online two years ago, through a mutual friend. He was over when Sean was Skyping with Harry, and Niall couldn't get over how gorgeous the boy was. Sean told them he thought they'd be good friends, so Harry gave Niall his number and they had texted every day since.

A year after getting to know the boy, Niall couldn't help the fluttering in his stomach or the thumping of his heart when he so much as got a text from Harry, and told him during one of their many late night phone calls that he had feelings for him. Harry giggled brightly and told Niall he felt the same.

They've considered themselves 'boyfriends' ever since, even though they had never met. They said 'I love you' for the first time during a Skype call 5 months later (Niall said it first) and were constantly texting whenever they could. Niall's never even taken a second glance (or a first, really) at anyone else since then.

It was a weird pair since they were so different. Niall was loud, outgoing and played sports. He made dirty jokes constantly, called his friends names (jokingly of course, he wasn't a dick) and loved to play fight. He liked burping, rap music, and often made a fool of himself in public doing stupid dares from his friends. 

Harry was shy, he liked meeting new people, but took a little while to warm up to a lot of them. He was quiet, giggly and always looked wide eyed and innocent. He liked helping people, once in a while he volunteered at an elderly home. He liked acoustic soft music or happy pop songs, and wasn't one to draw attention to himself, other than when he wore his flower crowns.

But despite their obvious difference, the two boys got along great. Niall was easily softened by Harry, absolutely adoring when it came to the curly haired boy. He believed the sun shined out Harrys ass, and in his eyes, Harry could do no wrong.

\- x -

Niall grinned down at the picture Harry sent him. They sent each other pictures almost every day, so Harry could show him his new flower crown, something he had gotten into during the summer, and he always demanded Niall sent one back in return.

Today, the flowers were pink purple and yellow, and they sat perfectly on top of Harry's pretty curls, which have tamed more in to waves since they had met. 

"What're you smiling at, Nialler?" Louis questioned.

Niall looked up at Louis where he was placed on one of Zayns knee's and one of Liams. "I'm texting Harry." He explained.

"Oh yes, your  _boyfriend._ " Louis said, putting air quotes around 'boyfriend' and rolling his eyes.

"Louis, leave him alone." Zayn groaned.

"Zayn!" Louis imitated the same voice Zayn had used, "It's not  _my_  fault Niall has a fake boyfriend that he's trying to trick us into believing."

"Louis, if Niall says he's real then he's real. Why would he lie about this?" Liam asked, pinching Louis' sides.

Louis shrieked and jumped to the other side of the Zayn, away from Liam, snuggling up close under Zayns arm. "I just don't get why he wont show us a picture or something. Is he ugly or something?" 

" _No!_  He's  _gorgeous_ , and I get his beauty all to m'self! If you don't like it, then you can suck my dick. Actually, no you can't. You can just, suck Zayn or Liams. But he's coming to see me next week, so then you'll meet him, you stupid prick." Niall grumbled.

They didn't need to know that Niall felt selfish about the pictures, since he could see Harry in person, they were all he had, and he just wanted that to himself for a while.

"Fine!" Louis shouted over dramatically, though there was amusement in his eyes. "I'll believe him when I see him." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air, lips in a thin line. Niall's friends with a  _four year old_ , he swears.

"Anyway," Zayn cut in, "I'm going to get booze for tonight, you coming Lou?"

Louis nodded eagerly, leaping off the couch to his feet. Zayn took his hand, linking their fingers, while Liam wrapped an arm around Zayns waist.

Niall has no idea what is going on between the three of them, and he definitely  _doesn't_  want to know.

_what are you up to? :)_

**nothing, lou li and zayn just went to get alcohol for tonight:) wbu? xx**

_working:( should i expect a drunk call tonight? ;) haha_

**of course babe <3**

_looking forward to it! i gotta go though, brakes over, i'll text you after. i love you. <3_

**i love you too baby, have fun charming the pants off old ladies;)**

\- x - 

It was 11pm and Niall was extremely drunk. He had three rounds of shots with Louis the second the party started at 9, and he lost count of how many beer he had soon after.

He was having a belching contest with Andy in the kitchen of the Frat House when he heard a voice he swore he knew. 

"How attractive." The voice said teasingly. Turning to see who the voice came from, because it  _couldn't_  be who he thought it was, Nialls eyes lit up and he launched himself forward, hugging the boy and picking him up. Harry wrapped his legs around Nialls waist and laughed brightly into his neck. 

"You little shit!" Niall shouted.

Harry laughed again, pulling back slightly to press a quick kiss to Nialls lips. "Love you, too." He said, grinning.

Harrys eyes were twinkling brightly. His smile was wide and happy, dimples pressing deep into his cheeks. Nialls own smile widened, if possible, when he saw Harrys crown. Little green, white and orange flowers weaved together perfectly.

"Really? The Irish flag?" He teased, bumping their foreheads together.

Harry giggled, blushing prettily. "I thought it'd be good luck."

"Hey Nialler! Who's this?" He heard Louis shout.

Harry and Niall pulled away from their own little world, turning to Louis who was grinning mischievously, while Liam and Zayn just looked confused.

"This is my beautiful boy Harry." Niall stated proudly, grinning at Harrys blush deepening.

"Ah, yes. Fake boyfriend Harry." Louis teased.

"I'm very much real, thank you." Harry said, smiling politely.

"Aw, look how shy he is. You're so  _cute!_ " Louis squealed, reaching for Harry's cheek. Niall bit down on his wrist, making him squawk in protest, jerking his hand back.

"His face is  _mine_." Niall said loudly, laughing. "Don't touch." He grinned.

"S'nice to meet you, Harry." Liam interrupted, sticking his hand out, wary of Nialls teeth. Harry detached his own hand from Nialls shoulder, shaking Liams happily. 

"You too! Liam, yeah?" 

Liam grinned brightly, nodding. Zayn smiled then, quietly saying hi, while Louis pouted.

"Are you going to put me down any time soon?" Harry asked, smiling down at Niall, teeth sunk into his lip.

"Wasn't planning on it, no." Niall replied seriously, smirking.

" _Aww,_ " Niall heard Zayn coo. He shot him a confused look, getting a sheepish grin and a shrug in return.

"Um, guys, could we have a few minutes?" 

" _Oh!_  Right, yeah!" Liam spluttered, all three boys scattering about right away with fond smiles on their faces.

Niall grinned up at Harry, who beamed back at him. He turned them so he could sit Harry on the counter, and moved his hands from the back of Harrys thighs to his hips. "You're  _so_  gorgeous, baby." Niall said, running his thumb over Harrys cheekbone.

"Mmm, you're not so bad yourself, Horan." Harry giggled happily.

Niall chuckled, leaning in to kiss Harry softly. It was exactly how he imagined it would be, if not better. Harrys lips were soft and he tasted sweet, probably from working in a bakery. Niall ran his tongue across Harrys bottom lip, eliciting a happy sigh from the boy. 

They kissed for a while, slow and lovingly. Eventually detaching to talk, laughing giddily, eyes locked on the other constantly.

\- x - 

An hour later, the boys came wandering back. "Can we talk now?" Louis whined.

Niall sighed, leaning his head on Harrys shoulder. "But you guys are such dickheads." He joked.

" _Hey,_ " Harry whined, "Be nice, they're your friends. I want to get to know them." 

"Fine," Niall huffed, leaning up to give Harry one more quick kiss.  "I'm gonna go get another beer, do you want anything, baby? Water? Pepsi?"

"Waters fine, thanks." Harry replied, grinning lopsidedly.

"Okay, I'll be right back. If they try to take you, scream." Niall said winking.

"Yes boss!" Harry lifted two fingers to salute, making Niall smile fondly.

On his way passed, he pulled Louis into a head lock, giving him a rough noogie while Liam and Zayn talked to Harry. "Don't scare him." 

"I don't scare anyone! I'm the most polite person alive! " Louis whined, trying to wiggle free. "Let go of me you giant oaf!"

"Yeah," Niall laughed, releasing him, " _Very_  polite."

\- x -

Niall stopped to talk to a few people, but only for a couple moments. Harry was  _there_ , and he wanted to spend every minute with him. He was even more beautiful in person, with his wide, bright eyes and pretty blush. A couple people asked why he was wearing flowers on his head, but Niall just told him because that's what he likes, which is fine with him. He thinks Harrys flowers are beautiful.

When he got back to the kitchen, Harry was showing them to Louis, explaining how he wove them. A warm feeling filled Nialls chest seeing Harry, the most precious and perfect person in his life and his three very best friends all getting along with the latter crowded around Harry, who was still sitting on counter, swinging his legs.

He looked so little and adorable. Niall was happy he was taller than Harry, even though Harry had told him his height, so he already knew. It felt good being able to hold Harry up like he did or be able to tuck him under his chin. 

Harry caught his eye across the room, beaming at him.  Did he mention Harry was the most beautiful thing on earth? 

Shoving passed Louis and Liam to get back to his spot between Harrys thighs, he handed him his water bottle, bringing his own beer to his lips to take a large swig.

"No beer, Harry?" Zayn asked.

Harry shook his head, smiling sweetly at Zayn. "I don't drink alcohol."

" _What!?_  But you're dating an  _Irishman!_ " Louis shouted. Seriously, did he ever just talk  _regularly?_

"Yes, Louis, very good. Would you like a gold star?" Niall muttered.

Harry giggled, and Niall softened immediately, tugging him more to the edge of the counter top so he could hold him tight.

"Aw, who knew you were such a softie?" Liam joked.

"Shut up," Niall mumbled into Harrys shoulder, "How can I not be with this angel right here?"

Harry pinched Nialls neck, so Niall blew a raspberry into Harrys, making him squeak and giggle madly. Niall pressed little kisses to the crook of his neck, smiling when Harry kissed his temple in return.

"You done here?" Niall asked, "Can we go to bed now?" 

Harry laughed, nodding. Liam and Zayn had tugged Louis away after Harry pinched Niall, knowing the boys needed alone time, so they didn't bother to find them and say goodnight.

Niall lifted Harry off the counter by his hips, setting him down and making sure he was steady before crowding in behind him. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pressing up against his back, Niall started walking (more like waddling) them out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to his room. 

Once they had got there, which took longer than he expected since a bunch of people kept asking who Harry was, he shut the door behind them with his foot, still attached to Harrys back, and started to press more kisses to his neck.

"Babe, stop." Harry giggled, "It tickles!" 

Niall laughed, skidding his hands along Harrys rib cage. Harry screamed and twisted out of his grip, scampering away while laughing brightly. 

Niall wanted to hear that over and over for the rest of his life.

Niall pulled his shirt over his head and shucked off his jeans, grinning at how Harry blushed. "C'mon baby," He said kissing Harry's nose before heading to his bed, "I wanna cuddle with my boy."  

Harry grinned, taking off his flower crown and placing it on Nialls desk carefully, before taking his own clothes off. 

Nialls eyes almost bugged out of his head. Harry was gorgeous, all long limbs and milky skin that contrasted beautifully with his black Calvin Kleins. Harry crawled into bed, instantly snuggling into Nialls side, swinging a leg over Nialls and tucking his head under Nialls chin.

"So I lied today, I wasn't at work." He mumbled into Nialls collar bone, nipping at it briefly.

"Yeah? What were you doing?" Niall asked, running his fingers through Harrys silky hair.

Harry hummed happily, pressing into Nialls hand. "Was here. I think I'm moving into an apartment with Nick and his boyfriend a few blocks away."

"You better not be kidding." 

"No, I've wanted to move here for a while. We looked at apartments today."

Niall felt like the air was being punched out of his lungs, like he wanted to cry and scream and jump around. Harry was going to be  _so_  close, and he'd get to see him  _every day._

" _God_ , I love you so much Harry. You don't even understand, baby. You're so sweet and kind and beautiful,  _shit_ , you're gorgeous. I can't believe you're all mine, and I loved seeing you with the guys today. I'm never ever ever letting you leave me." Niall said, squeezing Harry as tight as he could.

"Can't breath Nialler!" Harry wheezed.

Niall kissed him softly, running his tongue along Harrys when he parted his lips instantly, and ran the hand not trapped under Harry along his smooth thigh. When they parted, both were completely breathless, with bright shining eyes. "I'm serious, though. I love you  _so_  much."

"I love you too, Niall. You mean the  _world_  to me." Harry said sweetly, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

They fell asleep soon after, breathing each other in, tangled together. Nialls dreams were full of  _HarryHarryHarry_. Beautiful green eyes, happy smiles, dimples and flower crowns. He couldn't wait for his baby to move close, and start a real life with him where he could kiss him and hug him and see him whenever he wanted. Niall knew what he and Harry had was special, and he would stay Harrys as long as Harry wanted him.


End file.
